You make me lose my mind
by Aria DC al Fine
Summary: Two hundred years and America was still not free. Sentinel AU. America has trust issues USUK, platonic humansxUK, Franada.


A/N: I first come into contact with Sentinel AU through a Johnlock fic entitled Chameleon, by velvet_mace. Here: velvet-mace . livejournal tag / chameleon. It's the only one I've come into contact with, actually. Thought the idea interesting and can be used in Hetalia context, so here I am. I don't know much about Sentinel AU, please forgive my blunders.

Title: You make me lose my mind  
Genre: ANGST and Romance, but more of angst. You have been warned.  
Pairing(s): USUK, mentions of platonic Humans/England, Franada and others  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Sentinel AU, America has trust issues.

* * *

_One day, America woke up to find that he could hear absolutely everything within a five mile radius._

_The rustling of his bed sheets. The chirping of birds outside the window. Footsteps of the army of ants crawling across the wooden boards of his room. Conversations between young men from the neighbouring farm, miles away from the mansion. As loudly as though they were shouting next to his ears._

_He'd felt and smelt everything, too: the coarse texture of his cotton sheets, the toasts burning three levels down. The edge of the wooden toy he'd brought to bed digging to his ankle felt like the stab of a knife._

_America opened his eyes, and regretted it instantly. The sun, so bright, so blinding. So painful. He screamed._

_ He heard the servants coming to his aide, their footsteps as loud as a herd of horses'. He cringed and burrowed himself into the blankets further. "No," he moaned and struggled against the maids who were trying to pull his protection away from him. God, America had wanted to be a Sentinel for ages, but he'd never realized the price he'd have to pay as one. "No, don't-"_

_"Don't touch him!" America heard England order and he was grateful when everyone stilled. Nobody moved, except the older nation, approaching the mattress, silent as a cat. America's heart raced in fear when England raised his hand to touch his hair, but the moment those fingers touched his scalp, America felt __**bliss**__._

_And everything was all right._

_For the moment._

* * *

The world knows that England is the most seasoned Guide on Earth.

France and Spain can (begrudgingly) testify to that. So can Prussia, Australia, or basically any Sentinel nations who had been invaded by England, or had colonies snatched by the island nation. Ever since England had discovered his nature during his puberty, he has been extremely ruthless in practicing his empathic powers to perfection, and utilizing it at any chance he can, lulling his enemies to a false sense of security both on the battlefields and in negotiations, manipulating emotions to his advantage. No empire had ever managed to place their grubby hands on him again since the 1100s.

God forbids, America too, knows the terrifying extent of England's powers. England's empathy had been the primary reason for his rebellion.

_"More taxes?"_

_England sent the colony an apologetic look from his desk. "Yes, dear. It's for the betterment of the Empire."_

_America felt anger rising within him. "But it's unfair! We aren't even-"_

_"Sshhh, America," the green-eyed blonde's fingers touched the back of the hand America had slammed the wooden furniture with. "I'll make sure that the resources we win from the war will be channeled here. It's a win-win situation, in the long run," England spoke soothingly. He sounded logical. He sounded right._

_America trusted him then. _

_But not for long._

_Not when he realized his anger was always quelled whenever England was in the same room as him. Not when he realized he could not speak a word against England. Not when he realized he was emotionally __**in thrall**__ to England._

_"He's messing up with your mind," France told him as he lounged over the sofa, "as he has done with many of us. You must know that."_

_'I do,' America thought despondently. But he didn't want to acknowledge it. It was painful. He thought he was different._

_ He thought England loved him._

_"He's suffocating you slowly," France taunted, and because he too was a Sentinel, not a Guide, not someone who could manipulate him (that was where America was wrong), America trusted him. "Break away from his chains, cher," France cooed, "Gain your freedom!"_

_So he fought for independence, to break free._

_(That was where America was wrong, again. Two hundred years and he was still not free. America knows.)_

* * *

The world too, knows that England has been bonded to Sentinels the highest number of times. The world's 'sluttiest' Guide, his nickname.

It was a matter of differences in principles. The population of Guides has been dwindling steadily since time immemorial. Sentinels are possessive beings, those warriors. Not many Sentinels would be willing to share their bonded male Guides with Mute females (or anyone else, on that matter) to procreate more Guides. With only female Guides passing on their genes, it is no wonder that the world has way more Sentinels than Guides. Yet, to be unbonded to a Guide is a Sentinel's undoing. Without his/her bonded Guide, a Sentinel cannot focus; s/he will be mercilessly assaulted by his or her superior senses. Eventually, s/he will be driven insane.

With such situation on hand, it is up to nations who have awakened as Guides to bond with their citizens – their bosses or important army personnel, for example. It is completely within their rights if they are not willing to; bonding between a Guide and a Sentinel is as sacred as marriage. Most Guide nations choose to remain unbonded, or to be bonded to another nation, and not go through the pain of divorcing or separating with their human Sentinels when they die.

Yet England has chosen a different path. The world may be mocking him with his title, but there is no bite in their words.

"Unbonded again?" France had barely taken five steps into the conference room and sniffed the air before noticing the subtle difference in England's scent.

"Yes," the nation answered calmly as he sipped his tea. "We have separated."

England's Adam apple bobbed as he gulped his drink and America couldn't help but stare at the base of his pale throat, covered by the stiff collar of his shirt. If his childhood memories served him right, the patch of skin on that part of England's neck has always been darker that the rest, testimony of just how many Sentinels had bonded with him. America chased away unwelcome thoughts before they could settle in his mind.

France helped in distracting America with a snigger. "Not that compatible, after all?" he mocked as he settled on his seat opposite to England.

"We got along quite well, actually," England shrugged. "He said he's gotten quite old, so his senses wouldn't be as keen anyways. I figure he would want to enjoy his retirement with his wife and his children."

'_And discard you,_' America was having mixed feelings about that, and didn't know what to think of it. Didn't want to think of it.

"Well," France leaned back on his chair, "this is merciful on its own way," he murmured.

America didn't understand his comment.

He didn't have the time to clarify. Germany had just entered the room and taken his place as the Chair of the meeting at the end of the table. The chatter dwindled as everyone concentrated on the discussion (for around 10 minutes until someone distracted them again, of course, but at least they had 10 minutes of serious business).

Halfway through the meeting, though, America's head started pounding.

As with many other nations in the room, actually. Sentinel, developed nations. America noticed that many of them had frowned and brought their fingers to massage their temples. Other nations may say that America is oblivious and cannot focus, but hey, he is a Sentinel, it is in his nature to be observant. Well, many developed countries were experiencing tough times, with the recession and all, their immune systems were down and it became harder for the Sentinels to focus. The sensory overload hurt. It was easy enough to deduce.

Inadvertently, America's eyes landed on France, who also had his face folded in pain. He watched as Canada, France's bonded Guide, reached out to hold the older blonde's hand. France's face relaxed visibly as America imagined Canada must be projecting his empathy to his Sentinel. "Merci," the latter mouthed and gave his Guide a small smile.

Jealousy struck America hard in his chest, as Canada used to be his. They used to be bonded. Platonically of course, America loved his brother, but not that way, thanks. Siblings of opposite roles tend to be platonically bonded, because they are usually very compatible. America's face fell as he remembered it was his fault Canada decided to leave him. 1812. The expression on the quiet blonde's face when he demanded for unbonding. The hurt. Shame washed through America. What the hell was he thinking? And god, the noises. The pens tapping, the wind blowing from the air-con, _focus focus focus America-_

A distinct feeling of calmness cut through the chaos in his mind, as though saying, 'what's done cannot be undone, love, forget about it,' and tension disappeared from his back before he noticed a pale pinky brushing the edge of his hand casually, like it was there absentmindedly because they were sharing one space, but America knew who he was sitting next to and it couldn't have been casual. Not at all.

"Don't touch me!" America recoiled and slapped England's hand away as he shot to his feet. "Don't claim that you weren't doing that because I know you definitely were!"

Silence descended upon the room. Everyone stared at America as he heaved and shouted at England in paranoia. The island nation, however, didn't react. His facial expression remained that of concern. There was a bit of hurt in his eyes, but it was gone in a flash.

"_Allemagne_, _Amerique_ needs a break, I think," America heard France say, and as soon as Germany nodded, he fled the room. His PA, a bonded female Guide, specifically hired for him for situations like these, followed him. America has never felt right when his PA calms him or helps him focus; she feels all wrong, she's not his. But she's the best he can have now.

America tried very hard not to remember the utter peace he'd had just now, the soothing projection of someone so familiar, someone he was obviously so compatible with, and just be grateful for what he has.

TBC

* * *

Things about Sentinel AU from my understanding:  
1. Humans (and nations) can be categorised to three: Sentinels, Mutes (normal human beings) and Guides. Sentinels have heightened senses (and perhaps superior strength). Guides have emphatic powers that can help Sentinels focus and become calm.  
2. In the original verse, it is said that Guides have no rights to have their own lives once bonded to Sentinels. In Hetalia, this does not matter much because nations have duties, and their governments own everything they own.  
3. Bonding: can be platonic or sexual. Sexual bonds are considered stronger. Once a Sentinel bonds with a Guide, the Guide belongs to the Sentinel.  
4. For detailed info, please read this: fanlore wiki / The_Sentinel

Review Please!


End file.
